Why Ace Dosen't Wear A Shirt
by renegadewriter8
Summary: Sorry! I deleted it by mistake! Ace now has a really good reason for not wearing a shirt. My take on that reason. Whitebeard is a genius.
1. Chapter 1

AJJJ I wanted to delete one of my stories and I deleted this one by mistake. SORRY!!

Here you go.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

* * *

Being a pirate is tough. And I really mean it. Life at sea can be very depressing, being on a boat with the same people for months before you see a speck of land, seeing as the provisions you got at the last port start to vanish, fighting other pirates, sea kings or worse, marines.

One doesn't simply say "Okay, I wanna be a pirate", and POOF, you're a pirate. It doesn't work that way. First of all, you gotta be willing to leave your family, friends and hometown behind without any regrets. Second of all, you gotta find a crew. Or be brave enough to take the responsibly to make your own and become captain.

Being captain is tougher then being a normal pirate. The captains gotta take care of all his/her crew. Fight in order to protect them and so on and so on. I was surprised when my little bro became captain. His crew members must be crazy.

Anyway, I knew all this when I decided to go out to sea. But I was worried. And so was Luffy. He was freaking out. And truth be told, so was I.

The reason this decision was hard for me to take was... that I have a serious medical condition. I suffer from narcolepsy. What is narcolepsy? Well, it's very simple, due to stress or simply lack of sleep (though in my case I just had the luck to get the gens), one falls asleep anywhere at anytime without any kind of warning. It's very dangerous if you take a walk alone in the woods, alleys, places where people will rob you and leave you to die, etc.

So yeah, going out to sea alone was kinda of suicidal..... but I wouldn't let something like that get in my way. Luffy wanted me to wait or him so we could go together and so he could "take care" of me. But we knew we had to go our separate ways.

And at the age of 17, I left and headed towards my pirate life. I didn't really want to be a captain, not in my condition. So I researched various pirate crews to try and see which one would be more fitting for me.

Luckily, the first months I got my fits on dry land. Sure I got into a lot of fights with other pirates that came to mess with the town I was staying at so the people that thought I was just a nice traveler since my name, even if it was already getting a nice reputation, didn't have a face with which to go with, would help me and let me stay at their home and have some free food.

And thats when it happened. Almost a year after I left the village, I finally I found myself staying at the worst kind of island in the grand line. A pirate port. Okay so I had stowed away on a marine ship, so what!?

Back to the main point, it hadn't been three days and I had already gotten into a fight with half the pirates in the area. I was getting worried. The ambushes were being constant and the number of offenders was increasing. I had yet to get a fit but I wasn't gonna wait around to see if it happened. No way. So I was planing on leaving the island the next morning.

After having eaten (and bolting out the door), I made my way back to the inn along a dark and filthy round. I would not let myself have a fit here. I couldn't even tell what was what on the ground. And thats when an event was taking place. An event that would change my life for ever.

There seemed to be a fight going on. Now, I was very tired and on this island it was every man for himself. So thats what I fought until I heard a gasp of pain. The voice sounded... too young. Curious I took a peek into the fight being held inside an alley and saw that instead of a fight, it looked like a group of 14 or so well build grow up men were attacking what looked like a 12 year old scrawny kid. Now that just pissed me off.

I started to walk- umm okay sneak up on the guy that appeared to be the boss silently waiting to attack him. Really, how was it that none of the others had noticed me until now? Kilick, thats but one of the scum bags called him, was yelling at the kid to tell him some kind of location.

"Come on kid, tell us your captain's location!" A gruff voice demanded with a harsh tone. The kids captain location? Who the hell was the kids captain?

"I- I won't tell you!" Countered the with determination, yet his eyes showed fear.

The blood thirsty looking pirates cornered the young boy and were obviously not planing on letting him get away. Jerks.

"If you don't tell us what we want to know, we'll just have to break all your bones until you tell us." Kilick whispered with a psychotic look on his face. Maybe I should show him how much that really hurt.

"Leave me alone!" Yelled the boy as he spit on to the pirates face. This act surprised even me. But that of course only managed to piss Kilick off.

"You little punk!" He seethed as he raised his fist to punch the boys, the rest of the men encouraging him to. Bad move. In one swift motion I grabbed his arm and when he looked at me I have him my most scary-as-hell-I'm-gonna-kill-you-in-a-very-sadistic-kind-of-way-and-rip-your-heart-out glare, just to get my point across.

"It's shameful for big boys like your selves to pick on little kids." I added.

Though he did step back after seeing my face, his group of pansies gave him the courage enough to look cool. The bastard.

"Hou? What do we have here boys? What are you? A saint or something?" He asked smiling. Damn I was gonna punch him.

"And what are you? Low life's who think they're big just cause they could take out a 12 year old? Pathetic." I mean come on! This was just stupid. Uh oh, yeah, I forgot, those cowards had guns and knifes. And I had nothing. Niiiiice.

"Get him!" Yelled Kilick.

"Run kid! Get outta here!" I yelled at the kid. I didn't think I was gonna loose. But, just in case. I didn't want to deal with a hostage situation.

Three of the guys came up behind me. I managed to knock two of them out, but one of them held me from behind. Meanwhile, two other guys attacked me from the front, both with knifes. I jumped and the two idiots stabbed their own nakama.

As I was released, I got ready to fight the rest of them when it happened. "_No! Not now please! I can't- I can't die here! Luffy, what would Luffy think!?" _ I thought desperately. I was having a fit now of all times.

As my brain shut off, I could hear the surprised gasp of the men standing being replaced by very sadistic laughs. "Oh shit, I was gonna get it bad." Was the last thing that came to mind before darkness overtook me.

Even if I was asleep, I could feel the pain. Those bastards had probably had fun hitting me, kicking, stabbing and God know what else. When the pain was getting worse, I knew I was going to wake up soon.

As my senses came back, I realized that even though I was in pain nobody was actually touching me. And thats when I heard the terrified screams of Kilick and his dumb ass group. I tried to stand up, but my wrist was broken. Damn them. It hurt like hell. I let out an involuntary groan and tried, instead to flip onto my back. Before I could manage this however, I felt a presence above me, a presence so intimidating that it made me stop what I was doing.

After a few seconds of silence, whoever was standing there kneeled down and helped me sit up, back against one of the buildings wall. Thats when I came face to face with the one and only Whitebeard. The man was fricking huge! I vaguely noticed the forms of the probably dead assholes lying all around in the background.

"You sure got the hell beat out of you kid." My thoughts were interrupted by the mans booming voice. I tried to answer, but all that came out was a bloody cough or two.

"Looks like he has some internal damage. I'll go get the doc." Came a voice from someone I could not see.

"You do that." Responded Whitbeard.

"Wh- why?" I asked trying to breath. My ribs hurt and my lungs burned. The sun was rising. How long was I out? The hell had they done to me?

"Hmmm, kid, you wanna know why I saved you?" He asked followed by the roar of his laughter. The man had some lungs!

"Well, I couldn't leave the man that saved one of my sons to die now could I? What kind of a thank you is that?" He finished laughing again.

"So that kid was from your crew eh?" I asked after gaining my voice back, relieved that the boy was indeed save. I tried to stand up but only managed to fall back down.

"Anyway thank you for your help, I really should get going now." I said in an attempt to look like I was not about to pass out.

"Get going? Like that!? HA! Kid you're almost dead! Which reminds me, your name is clearly overrated." He said casually. Wait what? My name?

"Hmmm? You're that kid right? Portogas D. Ace. Rumor has it you're a good fighter but it doesn't look thats way. Not if these douche bags managed to knock you out cold." He said after seeing the confusion in me face. Followed always, by a laugh.

"Hey! I could have beaten them in a second if it weren't for my condi- " I started angry at the remark before I cut myself halfway into the sentence. "If it weren't for my condition as a narcoleptic" , was what I was going to say. But that was a pathetic excuse to use in front of one of the strongest man in the world. No, it was a pathetic excuse for a pirate. Period.

"...."

Whitebeard saw how my angry comeback suddenly turned into a miserable frown and became very interested. I think. Why else would he ask what I meant.

"If it weren't for what?"

And I just snapped. All the stress of being on a voyage through sea, stowing away afraid to be caught by marines, the lack of nakama or the lack of progress as a pirate, having to be very careful were I walk so as to not have a fit someplace where.. bad things could happen., everything came back at me with such force that I just broke down.

"If it weren't for my damn narcolepsy! I'm so sick of having to take care of my back, to make sure I won't get a fit near or during a battle, or having to steal when I wake up to find myself beaten and robbed of the only money I have! I'm tired of being left behind by my nakama because I can't be counted on in a fight! Tired of being betrayed and I am tired of thinking I won't be able to face my little brother when he realizes I don't even have a crew! So why don't you leave my fuck alone to die here!"

Oh my God... I still can't believe how much and loud I had yelled at Whitebeard! I mean, I think I had gone suicidal or something. I lowered by head, a part of me happy I had finally let it all out and the other part scared shitless with the thought of what Whitebeard was gonna do to me.

Instead... all he did laugh louder and longer. And all I could do was stare. Was he laughing at me? Was I really that much of a joke. I slumped and lowered my head.

"You really are interesting kid." He said after a while. I lifted my head somewhat. Whitebeard stood up and looked at me hand extended out.

"This is no place for you to die, boy..."

"Huh?" Was all I said.

"Take my name upon your back... and rage across the seas to your hearts content!!!

What was he saying?! Was he crazy?!

"Become a son of mine!!!!!" He boomed with determination.

"WHAT!? You want me to join your crew! WHY! After what I told you! I am a liability! ARE YOU CRAZY!!" I yelled angrily. Was he making fun of me?

He just laughed again.

"I invite you to join my crew as one of my sons and you complain? You're the one thats crazy! Marco! Help the kid up, doc taking for ever to come." He said as he turned.

Thats when "Marco" came and helped my walk back to that ship.

"Whatever..." I said indifferently. But my big smile and shining eyes betrayed me.

* * *

You like? **REVIEW**!!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two.

**ENJOY!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

* * *

Somewhere on the grand line sails a big, scratch that, enormous boat belonging to the Whitebeard pirates. From far away it looks peaceful. But inside the dining hall, it was chaos.

"Captain! This is no time for laughter, some thing's wrong with Ace-san!" Said one of his crew members which only made him laugh harder.

A month ago, Portogas D. Ace had joined the crew and he was immediately liked by everyone. Many had fought with him and were beaten. They considered him as one of he strong ones. Ace couldn't have been happier.

And then, a month later, he had had his first fit. And he had been eating with everyone. Since it had "escaped" Aces mind to tell his fellow crew members about his narcoleptic condition, everyone panicked. Some went to get the doctor, others were checking his pulse and Whitebeard was just laughing. And nobody knew why.

"Captain stop laughing and help us!" Someone yelled.

"I found a pulse!" Yelled another.

"Wheres the doctor!"

"Does he need CPR?!"

"Someone bring a pillow!"

"Grab his head incase he starts convulsing!"

"Where the hell is the doctor!?"

"CAPTAIN STOP LAUGHING!!!!" They all yelled in unison. Tears were coming out of their captains eyes

Ace was lying on his back on the floor (being put there by the concerned crew so he wouldn't choke on his food), with three pirates examining him all over worriedly. Suddenly, much to everyones shock, he sat up and with a groggy look on his face spoke...

"So, as I was saying... areeeeee?? Why am I on the floor?" Ace asked looking all around him to find many faces staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Wh- what? Did I miss something?" He asked a little worried. They looked as if someone had died and they were seeing his ghost.

"YOU PASSED OUT! WE WERE WORRIED SICK!" They all yelled. Ace could hear Whitebeard laughing in the back ground.

"Oh that? hehe I probably just fell asleep, no worries." Smiled Ace rubbing his head. "Damn, I didn't want them to find out like this. I should have told them sooner." He thought regretfully.

"WHAT!!!!!!??????" They screamed unbelievingly.

"Bu-But... You were talking to us!" Said the pirate that had checked his pulse..

"An-an-And eating!" Said another.

"Yeah well... it happens sometime." Ace answered with a small embarrassed blush.

Whitbeard just kept on laughing louder. "Captain, I think you went to far." Said Marco who was by his side.

-----

Ace P.O.V

Oh yeah that was a very embarrassing day. The doctor had taken me to his cabin and asked me question after question. Did anyone in my family have my condition? Did I often suffer convulsions? Have I ever had an accident? And so on and so on. It was a nightmare cause he said he would give me some medicine but I declined telling him I never had any and was just fine.

The rest of the crew had kept an eye on me since then. It was kind of annoying since it looked like they were taking care of a little lost boy. When I fought with someone I could always hear others telling my opponent to be careful in case I fell asleep. When there was guard duty they never chose me afraid I would fall of the crows nest. Okay, so it did feel a bit nice that I was well thought of and care for enough to make them take precautions. But sometimes it was to much. They treated my as if I would break at any second.

Sometime after that, we docked at some random port to get provisions. Some of the crew members wanted to accompany me in case I had another fit. But I had rejected that idea and nobody could convince me otherwise.

_"I don't want to be taken pity of."_ I thought a little angry. I knew they cared about me, and that made me really happy. But I didn't want pity or help. I just wanted them to leave me alone. If I had to rely on their help all the time, how was I supposed to become a great pirate?

So taking some money for minor stuff, I headed into town. On my way to one of the more isolated stores, I came across a bunch of thiefs. Yeah, so was my luck.

I decided to beat them up in a sec and I was half a second to knock out the last two, when oh guess what happened... I had a fit. In that one last second I had of consciousness before I blacked out, I could only think of how Whitebeard would react. He would probably come and beat the shit out of this guys, but he would also be disappointed in me.

When I woke up, I felt sore and hurt. Lifting my shirt (which was sleeveless) to look at my body I saw that I had bruises covering all my torso but thankfully, my ribs felt fine. Nothing was broken. My face hurt though. And they had taken my money. Bastards.

Feeling depressed I went back to the ship. Whitebeard would be sooooooooo disappointed in me. Maybe I should give up and return home. I wasn't meant to have a pirate life. I must have been really depressed to think like this. When I got back it was almost nightfall. I prepared myself for everyones reaction. Put a smile on my face and went on board.

I couldn't help but feel my smile become more genuine over the reaction of my nakama. Everyone that saw me, came running asking what had happened. Eyes screaming bloody murder. Whitebeard watched from afar.

"Hahahaha no worries guys, I just had a fit and fell down some stairs." I said with a cheerful smile. But I could see that nobody was convinced. Specially not Whitebeard or Marco.

"Ace!" Scream Whitebeard. "Who were the ones that did this to you?!" Everyone went silent. The man was angry. And so were they.

"Can you please let it go?" I asked with what probably was a tormented look on my face. He knew, Whitebeard knew. I just waited for his words on how much of a failure I was.

There was silence for a while until Whitebeard spoke.

"Hmmm, we're going to have to do something about your fits." Whitebeard sighed.

He'll probably make me say to everyone I meet that I was part of this crew. Everyone knew that if you messed with one of Whitebeards "sons", you were as good as dead. He would probably rage war with the world to save or avenge one of this sons. But I didn't want people to fear me because I belonged here. If they feared me, I wanted it to be because of my name alone.

As I was thinking this, I could see that he was thinking. God I felt like I was waiting my sentence. And then I got worried, he was looking up and down my body. Especially my arm where I had a tattoo that spelled out my name.... only that that idiot of an artist had spelled it wrong and I only noticed after the "S" was done. So he crossed it out. Well, it was pretty cool that way. Anyway, I got really worried when Whitebeard smiled and his eyes sparkled. He had come up with an idea. Don't get me wrong, his ideas usually worked, but they also usually were a pain in the ass to deal with and had consequences that... that nobody liked, even if the result was good.

"Ace, I know how we can fix your condition." Everyone turned to look at him. When asked what it was, Whitebeard just laughed.

_"Oh shit..."_

_

* * *

_" I still don't get it." I sulked for the hundredth time as he lay on my stomach while the tattoo artist worked on my back.

"He better not make a mistake now or I would kill him!" I though angrily.

"Ha, dumb kid. My flag sends the bravest marines hiding. When other ships see my mark, they don't dare even come near us. If you have our mark on your back, when ever you have a fit, and people look at you back they will avoid you as if you were the plague." He responded with a tone that showed that he was proud of his idea.

It was a good idea. As Whitebeard said, nobody messed with a crew member belonging to the Whitebeard pirates. But there was just one problem.

"But, isn't it kind of meaningless if I have a shirt on all the time?" I asked. Ahhh, I was so innocent at that time. That or I was stupid. Whitebeard just smiled.

"Then I guess you can tell your days wearing a shirt over." And he broke another laughter fit.

.............. What. The. Fuck!? Was he joking!? Could you imagine me walking around without a shirt?! That wasn't decent! That would do the opposite of getting everyone to leave me alone, it would attract more attention! And if the marines saw it then THEY would be the plague! The plague that came after me! Walking with out a shirt was embarrassing! So I was a little cocky and acted cool, but, but...

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I yelled outraged.

Whitebeard just laughed harder.

"Oh and learn how to run fast" Whitebeard continued.

"Huh?" I dreaded what followed.

"Eat and run will be your thing. That way, you wont have to carry any money with you so you don't get robbed." And he broke into another fit of very loud, booming laughter.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!!!" I yelled even more outraged. "AND ALL THAT MAN DID WAS LAUGH!!!"

Oh yes, my life practically ended right there.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

So... you like?

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


End file.
